I'll Remember
by hometownbar
Summary: It was so long ago when Italy last saw him. It hurt to see him on his deathbed, it hurt to know his empire was dispanded. But he made a promise . . . to never forget Holy Roman Empire.


I know I am supposed to be uploading a new chapter of Glance but…Don't worry! I'll get it up!

But for now, please enjoy a little GerIta/HREIta stuff.

…

I remember a special boy from my childhood. Mister Austria, Miss Hungary, Mister Prussia, and I lived with him in the same house. At first I had been terrified of him; however, under that imposing exterior he was shy and very gentle. I grew to like him a lot.

One day he left with his older brother Mister Prussia and an army of his soldiers. When I got word they were back-after who knows how long- I ran to greet them. The house was strangely quiet. Mister Austria's piano was silent. Miss Hungary wasn't humming like she normally did…she was crying. In the boy's room everyone crowded around his bed. Mister Prussia was kneeling at the bedside.

"Mister Prussia! Welcome home!" I cried, happy to see the man.

As I got closer I noticed his uniform was ripped to shreds, blood trickled down his pale skin and plastered his silver hair to his skull. Dirty bandages covered his arms, neck, and even one ruby eye. When he turned towards me he gave me a lopsided grin.

I had seen that smile before. Grandpa Rome gave it to me before he died. It was so sad. The cold kind of sad that just froze one's insides and frankly it scared me stiff.

"Italy . . . hey,"

In terror, I began to cry. "Are you okay, Mister Prussia? Please don't die!"

He looked surprised for a moment then chuckled a little realizing why I was so worked up. "I'll live. I'm too awesomely strong to just disappear . . ." he turned his head to the bed. "But mein brother. . ."

Mister Austria scooped me into his arms and trudged closer to the bed. The boy I had befriended, and dare say grew to love, laid under the covers. He was nearly as pale as his brother, his blonde hair was caked with muck and blood, and filthy bandages covered most of his body. His chest shivered with every shallow shuddering breath. Terror and horror gripped my heart anew.

"Austria . . ." Miss Hungary touched Mister Austria's arm. She motioned to me then the door.

Mister Austria began to take me out of the room I kicked and screamed in protest, tears streamed down my flushed cheeks. "No! NO! Holy Roman Empire!"

"I-Italy. . ."

All noise died at the boy's soft, weak voice. I jumped from Mister Austria's arms and took his hand.

"Holy Roman Empire!"

The young empire cracked open his eyes. They weren't as bright as they were when I had last seen him. The once beautiful blue was hazy and dull, but I swear they began to regain some of their luster upon seeing me.

"Italy . . .you-you're here . . ." he squeezed my hand weakly and with all his strength he gave me that same sorrowful smile Mister Prussia and Grandpa Rome had given me.

"I-I'm here." Tears began to cloud my vision.

Holy Rome had little strength. I could feel it in his hand. "Italy . . . can you . . . do s-something f . . . for me?"

I nodded. My throat constricted painfully so it was hard to speak.

"D-don't forget . . . m-me."

"I'd never!" I choked out, half sobbing.

"Good." His smile grew pleased then faded . . . and his eyes closed.

"H-Holy Roman Empire?" I shook him. "Holy Rome?!"

Miss Hungary grabbed me and tore me away from the boy. I screamed and kicked again until she set me on the kitchen counter and told me in a firm voice "Stop it, Italy. He only fell asleep. He'll pull through"

It wasn't long after that, that I heard more news. The Holy Roman Empire had been disbanded. I thought my friend was gone forever. Nations, like ups, die when our land has been broken and divided up among other Nations and our people grow wary of their old affiliations with one land. When the people leave, the Nation disappears. But it didn't make sense. Holy Roman Empire was strong and fought well. He conquered so many lands but died before me. I was a coward, there was no mistaking it. I was lazy, gave up easily, scared-for crying out loud, I carry around a white flag everywhere I go! I lived on but he died. It didn't seem right or fair for a weakling to survive and a mighty empire to crumble.

Years later, I was a grown man and out of Mister Austria's home. I was still as cowardly as ever when I met him. He called himself Germany and had a similar accent to Mister Prussia. Once everything calmed down, I studied him. His hair was combed back but shone like golden wheat. His eyes were the brightest, clearest blue. They rivaled sapphires. He had a tough face but as quite handsome and very familiar.

He caught my staring, and blushed. "Vat?"

The redness in his cheeks made him even more familiar. I reached up, and tore away his military issue hat. Before he could protest, I ruffled up his hair so it hung messily in his face.

"H-Hey! Vat vas zat-eh?"

Tears were gushing down my cheeks in rivers. My knees felt weak.

Germany began to get flustered. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell so harshly! Pl-please don't do zat, Italy."

I hugged him around the neck, holding on as if he were the only life preserver in the middle of the ocean. He was alive! Maybe he had a different name and didn't remember me-but he was alive. "I remembered . . . I remembered you just like you said!"

"V-Vat are you T-talking about?" he held me at arm's length. "We've never met before. "

I only smiled a sad smile. "I didn't forget even if you did."


End file.
